gems guard dog
by Crazied-dude
Summary: team RWBY gets a new member but how will he come into the team, will they like him? stay tuned for the answers. i suck at summaries, please R&R. rubyxoc, yangxblake, weissxoc.
1. prologue

Prologue 

**Third person pov**

Grim right in the middle of a fight slices and dices his enemies with ease. He then proceeded to use close-mid range firing of duel pistols as they switch back from sword/melee mode (do take note that his guns turn into any melee weapon he seems appropriate for the combat situation). As the remaining enemy forces began to dwindle, but still wanting to fight him. He was beginning to get bored with this fight and decided to use the last weapon he had on him to finish it. He put away his pistols and then reaches at his back to grab something. When he grabbed it he pulled out his favorite weapon. As he moved it in front of him it unfolded and transformed into a scythe the also acted as a sniper rifle or shotgun with the right ammo.

As his weapon opened up into its scythe form. He then proceeded to laying waste to the remaining enemies. When he finished them off he turned around while also taking off his mask to the people that hid in the shadows behind him.

"Did you enjoy the show I put on for you two?" grim asked in his usual calm tone as his smile started to fade to his audience. both of them walked out of the shadows to talk to him face to face. As soon as they walked out of the shadows to reveal it was professor Ozpin and ms. Goodwitch.

"Yes we did." Ozpin said in his usual calm tone. "we will do as we agreed upon." Ozpin said finishing his notion.

"Good, then I will do as i agreed and join your academy as my end of the deal, and taking that open spot in your new student list that enters new student mid-year. Now the team you assigned me to?" Grim said extending a hand to ozpin. Ozpin gave him the data pad that contained the name of his new team and team mates. "Team RWBY? Interesting name" grim said with some interest in the team.

"Yes, now for a picture so the team knows what to capture." Goodwitch said holding up a camera to take a photo.

"Sure." Grim said as he zipped up his sweatshirt, hood, and put on his mask. "they have to look for my mask and hoodie if they want to find me." grim said with a grin that his mask was hiding. He finished up on making himself look good in his black hoodie and mask.

"ok." goodwitch said with irritation in her voice. Wondering why the hell he would make it hard for them.

Grim stood still, turning after each photo they took of him. After they were done taking pictures of him for the profile on him, giving them a set of 4 pictures and another picture of him fleeing the scene of a crime in his full get up. He then headed to leave the area and head to the nearest city to beacon. Ozpin and goodwitch looked over the pictures not noticing that grim had left already.

"Okay, ready to get back to the academy?"goodwitch asked looking up from the data pad to the director of the school.

"Yes, we will start preparations for this next week since we finished finding people for all the teams." ozpin said as he started walking back to the air ship.


	2. chapter 1: the assembly

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN mid story:( )**

**Character thoughts: **_**"thought"**_

**Chapter 1: orientation **

**Third person pov**

**Overlooking the school**

It was a normal Monday at beacon academy except that all classes were canceled for the whole week. The announcement said that there was going to be an assembly for all first year teams. This announcement didn't give any details about what this was about, not even the teachers, they didn't knew anything about this.

Later

**Ruby's pov**

"So any of you guys know what what's going on?" I asked wondering what was going on to my team. They shook their heads on the fact that they didn't know what's going on.

"Nope, sorry sis, nothing, I went into a lot of circles to see if anyone knows what's going on, but nothing. Not even the teachers I asked, so either they're being really tight lipped about it or no one knows a thing about it." Yang said bored out of her skull looking at me.

"Maybe they're bringing in a new teacher to the school or something." Weiss said looking out at nothing, Completely bored.

"Maybe, but why cancel classes for a whole week?"Blake asked not looking up from her book

"Wouldn't it be better for the teacher too get some experience" I asked a bit confused.

**Third Pearson pov**

Ozpin walked out into the font of the room to make his announcement in the assembly hall. "All of you are probably wondering why I called this assembly today." He said while looking around making sure he had everyone's attention, which he had since he made his move to the front of the room. "The reason I called this assembly is because I'm adding a new member to each of your teams. Now this does not mean that any of you are not brilliant in dealing with a situation wether it be mental or physical." He said while looking around again making sure he still had everyone's full attention.

When he was done he continued his announcement. "You all have a data pad in you dorm rooms right now, they all contain information on you new member that and I could gather on them. Do take note that not all of them accepted willingly and had to be shown how weak they are but shown how much potential they have, some made deals with us so that both of us would benefit from it, and some joined willingly without a second thought. Also remember this when you go to collect them, this is a search and capture assignment. Do not under any circumstances are you allowed to kill them, that is all."ozpin said and started moving towards the door to leave.

Later in the academy hallways

"I wonder what kind of person he is?" Yang said hoping for a hot guy

"Me too I hope he's a nice guy." Ruby said with a little part if her hoping for the same thing as yang. "I wonder what kind of weapon he uses?" Ruby said while look down the corridor to make sure she doesn't bump into anyone

"How do you know it's a he? It could be a girl for all we know." Weiss said getting embarrassed at the thought of sharing a room with a boy.

"Weiss is right you know. We don't know anything about are new team mate so we shouldn't he are hopes up for nothing." Blake said looking at yang when she said that last bit but returned to looking forward down the hall.

"Alright then, let's hurry back to are room and read the profile." Yang said looking at them while they get closer to their dorm room.

"Yeah but I don't know about reading someone's profile without their permission." Ruby said with a little worry in her tone about doing this.

"True, but we got to do this so that we can find out where they are and the profile is are best option." Weiss said making Blake and yang think the same thing_ "look at her reassuring are leader"_

"Ok, let do this." Ruby said happy about the fact that they are meeting a new person as they arrived at they're dorm room and went inside.

**Chapter end**

**A/N: I would like to say that I will stay with third person pov I might go to separate person point of view in the future but when my writing gets better and I would like to say that I would very much appropriate any reviews about the chapters so that I can get a better way of writing. Also I'm able to pop these chapters out in like a 2-3 hours or so just by listening to music to help the writing process and until next time stay crazy.**


	3. chapter 2: the info

**a/n: now people i'm very very sorry about the lateness of this chapter, school is interfering and i can't afford to fail and repeat, that would look very bad for a college application, as you could guess.**

**I've also got an editor sorta he will help with my spelling and grammar, i'll tell you guy's his internet handle when he actually helps with a chapter. ok please r&r it feeds my soul. ahahahahaha, oh i am crazy.**

**all pov**

as the team got to their room they started to move to over to the dresser. they noticed a data pad on top of it. ruby the picked it up so that they all could see what was on it.

**The****Rules**

1. do not kill the person that has been assigned to you other wised it would lead to expulsion and will be put in jail.

2. you must capture the target within the week provided

3. the target can capture you at any moment of this objective, if you are captured you cannot help your teammates, your out until the target captures the rest of the team, the team captures the target, or the target releases you.

p.s. good hunting team RWBY, you'll need it - ms. goodwitch

That was it they looked at each other with confusion, "okay..., lets find out who this guy is and capture them." yang said enthusiastic about who they were going to meet. they were all curious even weiss for a change.

when they opened the profile they found little to nothing, the only things they found were a few photos of him. finding out that it was a guy didn't really please weiss, she became mentally worried and embarrassed about the fact that they might have to sleep in the same room as a boy. the other stuff they found were a name of a place and a few names he goes by, but nothing else.

name:N/A

code names: grim reaper(prefers to be called grim), shadow

gender: male

most likely place to be at the moment: the whispering shadow

**warning**: do not threaten his friends or family, results if happens very violent and blood thirsty

current occupation: gang boss

"wait, I know the place it talks about." yang said becoming more and more happy about the location they're about to visit.

"so do i." blake said noticing the location as well

"what is it?" ruby asked with confusion on how both yang and blake

"a night club for teens." yang said happy about the fact that she might be able to party.

"not only that but it's also one of the most accurate information distribution center in the city, thousand of bit of information goes though there." blake commented on that, making yang look aty her in confusion.

"and how do you know that." weiss asked looking accusingly at blake.

"i used it from time to time when i was getting information for a mission when i was with the white fang. i told them i got it from juniors club, so that i didn't end up dead because i told them about the place."blake said making sure to to star at weiss with anger fill eye as if trying to shoot daggers at her from her eyes.

"well how come non of us have heard it being a clubor a information distribution center" ruby asked confused big time about this.

"well because they only help those in desperate need of the information or those that have the money to pay for the information about somethings." blake said finishing the conversation about it

everyone had begun to absorb the information. "ok let's go." ruby said cheery about meeting a new person to add to their team.

"ok." everyone said but weiss said hers a little weakly about the result this would cause


	4. chapter 25: notice

hey guys crazy here, things are going well for the chapter but i have 2 requests for you. the first i need a name for the oc character they are going to meet up with and before you say it the name grim is just a nickname or code name, not his actual name so for the next two days i will ask for you to reply pm whatever a name to me so that i can get the gears moving with the writing process and after those two days i'm going to wait for a last name for the guy or you could just send it all at once but whatever. the second is that i need of you is to have the patience because after the next chapter i'm going to release i'm going to stop until June so that i can focus on school major tests coming up but please i will be thinking of the next in day dreams during school so yeah.

crazy: also i have a editor now that i'm glad is my friend

RoBo: really? thanks.

crazy: your welcome. now get back to work slave! *whips RoBo*

RoBo: ok boss *sobs in fear*

crazy: but please help me out with this ok, i need names so please replay or whatever with a name ok, crazy out

RoBo: ROBO SIGNING OFF!

crazy: GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU'LL MAKE THE READERS MAD!

RoBo: ok

crazy & RoBo: kill you later


End file.
